Detention
Plot Principal Zarve, tired of the chaos and mayhem of Benny in the school that made him lose his sandwich (which he calls "Flavorella") just before eating it several times, calls a former deputy director (Mrs. Perky) and tells him that leave retirement. In the middle of another of Benny's tricks, Bruce appears and pursues him making a mess of things in the process. Benny suddenly finds Ms. Perky, who stops him because of the disaster that Bruce did. Then, Flash the Janitor tells Benny and Dennis that Ms. Perky made the most arrests at school before retirement and that they were recorded permanently before Bruce comes to bark and Perky gives Dennis the detention for that. He gives the detention to Spike just for keeping a bag of candy, then to Polly for putting on makeup and the latest fabulous clothes at school and then to Hector when Bruce wasting the paper in the bathrooms and saw him. All those mentioned above are in a detention room when Heather, Barry and Philip Tudor also enter in detention and Perky tells them that she has recorded a disc with all their names and will send them to permanent records. Having had enough, Benny decides to create a group of allies against Perky and use all his abilities and skills to end her evil reign of terror and return to normal. So they devise a plan to reveal that she is false and get rid of her. Benny distracts Perky and Bruce for the others to execute the plan, Flash gives Polly & Spike the key to Perky's office, Benny gets captured and detained again, Polly opens the office for Heather to grab the detained names disc, then they enter the principal's office for Hector to install a camera to record Benny plotting the final step for her evil plot and swap her disc with their record disc when the Principal passes by and leaves his sandwich there, Dennis distracts her and Benny distracts bruce for him to flee again, she reaches the principal's office and brings Oscar in and the others flee in time, bruce sneaks into the office. She leaves and Benny retrieves the detention record when Perky takes him away and sentences him to be expelled. Philip hugs him (the Perky album came off Benny's right and it was actually Spike's & Hector's record and Benny secretly had Perky's record and put it in Barry's backpack while he was holding it, it was all part of the plan) from being dragged to the principal's office, then Perky shows principal Hector's recording: Bruce ate the principal's sandwich and Perky was enthusiastic about the success of his plan, trained Bruce to cause chaos throughout the school and blamed the children for it, so the school seems a disciplined reform school thanks to her to persuade the school board to become the new principal. Principal Zarve then stops her with a little of her own medicine before firing her forever. After the total success of his plan, the gang is rounded up and Spike fuses Perky's disc with a radioactive chemical liquid. The episode ends when Hector asks Lauren why Perky stopped her and she replies that it was "just a misunderstanding with her favorite pink pen" (she had written a clue to her official infatuation with Benny in a locker that is erased with the Spike cleaner , Barry, Philip, Polly and Heather were given as payment for the key to Perky's office earlier. Category:Episodes